La Rica Heredera Viuda y el Samurái Que No Se Entera
by MamiLyss
Summary: Es un día cualquiera en la Yorozuya cuando llega una clienta especial: una bella y adinerada heredera de un imperio comercial y hotelero. Quiere contratar a la Yorozuya para que la acompañen en un paseo por la montaña, cuyo objetivo es recuperar a su esposo, dado muerto hace trece años.
1. 1 Primer Acto

Primer Acto: La caridad y la moda hacen extrañas amistades

[Escena: Interior de la Yorozuya. Todos vagueando, como de costumbre, menos Shinpachi, que está pasando la escoba. Kagura está mirando mal a Gintoki, que se da cuenta. Está como entre enfadada y harta].

Gintoki: (también algo mosqueado, con la vena en la frente) ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa, a qué viene esa mirada?

Kagura: (encogiendo los hombros y frunciendo el ceño más) No sé si debería decirle a Gin-chan algo qué sé o dejar que se sorprenda. No me fío nada.

Gintoki: Oye, niña, me estás enfadando de verdad, ¿qué es lo qué estás pensando ahora?

Kagura: (sacudiendo la mano enfrente de su cara) Te lo diré antes de que sea demasiado tarde para advertirte. (Kagura coge aire). He conseguido una clienta rica, pero rica de verdad, de esas personas que sacuden billetes delante de tu cara.

(Shinpachi deja caer la escoba y mira a Kagura. Gintoki se levanta del banco y se acerca a un centímetro de su cara).

Gintoki: (Gritando en la cara de Kagura) ¡Cuéntame todo eso! ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo viene?

Shinpachi: (mirando a Gintoki) ¿Quieres dejar espacio a Kagura-chan?¡No nos contará lo que sabe si la agobias.

Kagura: (apartándose asqueada) ¡Qué asco!¡Fuera! Ahora te diré las cosas para que me dejes en paz.

Gintoki (alejándose): Está bien, está bien. Kagura-chan, por favor, háblanos de ésa apreciada clienta.

Kagura: Está bien.

[Flashback: Se ve a Kagura acurrucada en una fachada de una tienda, con la ropa ajada y algo agujereada, pidiendo con un platito y un cartel que da las gracias, es de noche y está empezando a chispear, Kagura alza la vista a una sombra recortada por una farola.

Voz en off de Kagura: Antes de conoceros, cuando llegué a Edo y estuve pidiendo, entonces vino a mí un ángel sin alas, una mujer maravillosa (se ve la figura oscura a contraluz, pero con los ojos verdes brillantes iluminados, de una mujer con mucho pelo, reclinada ,con un paraguas con los colores del arco iris)

Desconocida (seiyuu Kikuko Inoue): Eh, chiquilla, qué ropa más bonita llevas, me encanta tu estilo. ¿Quieres acompañarme para que no se te moje y te la pueda arreglar? Además tenemos la cena preparada en casa y pareces hambrienta.

(Cara de Kagura sorprendida y luego sonriendo y diciendo "¡Sí")

-Se acaba el flashback].

Kagura: (con sonrisa nostálgica) Entonces fuimos a su casa, me cosió la ropa, cené con ella y su familia cosas deliciosas y me dejó dormir en su sofá que es más cómodo que cualquier superficie de aquí. Me fui de madrugada para no molestar más, pero ella estaba despierta y me dijo que era bienvenida siempre que quisiera, y que fuera a verla su trabajo, en los Almacenes Hatsume, es la jefa del departamento de arreglos y ropa a medida, también de moda extranjera y vestidos de novia occidentales. Su papá es el dueño de los Almacenes.

(Gintoki y Shinpachi se miran y luego a Kagura, que está tranquilamente sentada. Se acercan y empiezan a preguntarle a gritos cosas como: "¿qué?¿una señorita rica?¿qué quiere? ¿por qué viene?" La agarran de los hombros y la zarandean. Kagura se enfada y les pega un buen golpe a cada uno, que aparecen a una distancia con los ojos en blanco y humo en la cabeza.

Kagura: (enfadada) De verdad, ¿me dejaréis acabar antes de que llegue ella? (piden disculpas y se sientan obedientes). Desde entonces voy a su departamento a que me arregle la ropa e incluso me ha hecho algún vestido nuevo.

Shinpachi: (dándose un golpe en la mano) ¡Ah, eso explica que siendo tan pobre lleves unas telas tan caras en tus vestidos!

Gintoki: (asintiendo con la cabeza) ¡Sí! Yo me lo preguntaba, pero prefería no saber nada a que me lo dijese y entonces tener que pagarle la ropa.

Kagura: (alzando el puño enfadada otra vez) ¿Queréis recibir de nuevo?

"Bien, pues esta tarde vendrá a hacernos un encargo porque tiene una cosa personal y quiere ser discreta y cree que nosotros la ayudaremos. Y lo que quería (clavando la mirada enfadada todavía en Gintoki), por favor, es una señora rica madre de dos chicos de mi edad que son mis amigos, trátala con mucho respeto sin intentar nada extraño, Mairi-chan es un ángel, buena y generosa, una gran madre y una mujer maravillosa, no necesita a tipos siniestros desempleados detrás de ella.

Gintoki: ¿Por qué iba a molestar a nadie, y más a una señora rica que nos pagará bien por el trabajo? Será como la madre de Hachirou, pero sin ser tan pesada como esa señora.

(Llaman a la puerta. Kagura salta y va corriendo a abrir, con Gintoki y Shinpachi detrás. Se ve la cara de Kagura contenta, sonriendo con los ojos entornados.)

Kagura: ¡Buenas tardes, Mairi-chan! ¡Te estábamos esperando, bienvenida!

Mairi-chan: (Mirando al suelo mientras se quita los zapatos de tacón en el genkan, el punto de vista es el suyo. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Kagura). ¡Hola, Kagura-chan! Espero no haber llegado muy pronto, he hecho un hueco antes de salir del trabajo para venir aquí.

Kagura: ¡Para nada! Llegas a tiempo. Estaba contándole a estos dos cómo nos conocimos.

Mairi-chan: Ah, llevas el vestido que te arreglé la última vez, espero que te vaya bien, me encanta hacerte tus vestidos y ropa poco usual. (La vista se posa en Shinpachi) ¡Anda, qué original va tu compañero, está muy bien este estilo para ser un hakama!

(Shinpachi se pone rojo y murmura un gracias. La vista pasa a un medio plano largo de Mairi-chan. Es una mujer joven, de piel blanca, con una melena rubia platino de rizo grande y lleva un semirrecogido en moño, con flequillo desordenado con un mechón que le cae en medio de la cara. Sonríe ampliamente con sus labios rojos pintados, mostrando unos colmillos un bastante puntiagudos. Lleva un vestido del mismo estilo que el de Kagura, qipao, pero es rojo granate de una tela estampada en tonos más oscuros, con dos aberturas doradas en el cuello en lugar de una, como suelen ser los cheongsams normales; le llega hasta medio muslo, debajo lleva leggins negros bordados con flores plateadas. En el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete en forma de serpiente de oro. De su hombro cuelga un bolso negro de Prada, modelo Hobo. Tiene las uñas rojas con adornos metálicos, las de la mano derecha son un poco más largas que las de la izquierda).

Kagura: Mira a mi jefe. No sé de dónde se saca la ropa, pero es muy curiosa aunque muy barata, casi se deshace al tacto y mejor, que no para de destruirla (Kagura se acerca a Gintoki y le tira de la manga y el cuello del kimono).

Gintoki: ¡Eh, basta ya! (Hace fuerza para quitarse a Kagura de encima. No había visto a Mairi-chan hasta ahora, así que alza la vista y la mira, quedándose todo quieto, abriendo la boca un poco, sorprendido por la "señora" que conocía Kagura. Ella sólo se está fijando en los dibujos de su kimono y no ha alzado la cabeza aún).

Mairi-chan: Sí, se ve diferente y este estilo que lleva es... (mientras sale de la zona del genkan y se ve que es tan alta como Gintoki, la vista de Mairi va subiendo hasta la cara de Gintoki y se encuentra con sus ojos. Los de ella son de un color verde amarillento brillante, lo que se conoce como cartujo. Los abre bastante y empieza a abrir la boca, pero la cierra, mira a Kagura, carraspea y sigue hablando). Es francamente original. Lo siento, estoy siendo grosera, no me he presentado.

Kagura: ¡Por favor, déjame servirte una bebida antes de empezar a hablar!

[Escena: Mairi está sentada al lado de Gintoki en uno de los bancos de la Yorozuya, esperando una bandeja con una bebida que le trae Kagura. Cuando ambos alzan las manos para tomar los vasos se rozan con los nudillos. Mairi retira la mano con rapidez y con las mejillas rojas y murmurando un perdón; Gintoki por su parte hace lo mismo. Kagura le sirve a Mairi en la mano la taza, él se queda sentado en un ángulo incómodo, sosteniendo su bebida, mirándola de reojo].

Kagura: (sonriendo, ajena a la situación, sentándose enfrente con Shinpachi, que mira la escena con cierta perspicacia) Sólo tenemos café barato, pero al menos lo he intentado hacer como te gusta.

Mairi-chan: Gracias, eres un encanto. (Mairi da un sorbo largo, suspira y comienza a hablar). Me llamo Maria Natsuno, pero podéis llamarme Mairi, que es mi alias artístico, aunque de forma oficial me presento como Maria Hatsume. Encantada de conoceros.

"Así comienza mi historia: hace un par de semanas mi suegra falleció después de un breve y fulminante cáncer.

Shinpachi: (pareciendo triste) Oh, lo siento mucho, Mairi-san.

Mairi: (sacude la cabeza) No lo sientas, nadie lo hace, era una mujer horrorosa. Todos los que la conocíamos celebramos su muerte (el rostro de Mairi tiene una sonrisa algo cruel), y más después de conocer el motivo por el que hoy he venido aquí.

"Cuando supo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida me confesó que su hijo, mi marido que lleva perdido trece años, aún vivía. Simplemente porque yo nunca le gusté a ella me ocultó que sobrevivió a la batalla. He estado pensando trece años que era viuda. Kintaro Natsuno era... es un samurái de origen humilde, lesionaron a su padre en la última guerra y Kintaro tomó su puesto con diecisiete años la última vez que fue convocado por su señor a la guerra. Al año de ir a la batalla fue dado por desaparecido en combate y eventualmente por muerto, pero en realidad se refugió en una aldea de montaña todos estos años. Su madre lo supo todo el tiempo, estuvieron en contacto, encima ella le dijo que me había ido con otro chico, y ella no me dijo nada ni a mí ni a mis hijos, sus nietos...

Gintoki: (dando un respingo y mirando fijamente a Mairi, ella se gira con rapidez hacia él, enrojeciendo levemente) ¡Espera! ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos?¿Como Kagura? Pero si lleva trece años fuera...

Shinpachi: Gin-san, hacer cálculos de la edad de una mujer no es nada amable.

Mairi: No pasa nada. Mis hijos tienen trece años, son un poquito más jóvenes que Kagura. Kintaro y yo nos casamos el día que yo cumplí quince. Sabíamos que se tendría que ir a pelear desde hace un tiempo y nuestras familias organizaron la boda un día antes de que él se fuera. (tuerce la boca) Michiko Natsuno podría odiarme, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de que su único hijo se casase con la heredera de la fortuna Hatsume.

"Lo que fue completamente una sorpresa es que me quedara embarazada de mellizos en nuestra noche de bodas (Mairi sonrió, mirando a su abdomen, tal vez recordando cómo era cuando estaba embarazada, y suspiró).

"Hago esto por ellos, me gustaría que conocieran a su padre y que elijan si quieren tenerle en sus vidas o no. Yo después de tantos años ya me da lo mismo verle o no, como comprenderéis para mí es otro extraño más, aunque lo amé con todo lo que podía dar de sí mi corazón adolescente por aquel entonces (Mairi se vuelve a poner roja. Toma otro sorbo de café).

Shinpachi: Entonces... ¿Cuál es nuestra misión, Mairi-san?

Mairi: Que me acompañéis a la aldea donde vive Kintaro. Está a media altura de una montaña, incomunicada por carretera, no es un viaje seguro para una mujer sola, al menos no para mí. Está a unas tres horas en coche, mi chófer nos dejará en la falda de la montaña, subiremos hasta donde se encuentra un hotel que es copropiedad de mi padre, haremos noche allí y continuaremos el resto del camino al día siguiente.

"No es nada difícil, me he informado bien, pero os quiero para que podáis quitarme de en medio toda dificultad que se pueda presentar, como animales salvajes, bandidos o plantas de floración tardía.

Kagura: Mairi-chan es muy alérgica a todas esas cosas, sobre todo a los bandidos.

Mairi: Al contrario, Kagura-chan, a los bandidos les puedo disparar con mi arma, nadie los echará de menos (los chicos ponen cara de incomodidad, estupor, miedo, todo junto. Kagura está sonriendo) y como señorita rica que soy puedo hacerlo, pero adoro a los animales, no podría dañarlos nunca y no me puedo acercar a las plantas de montaña, toda flor salvaje me da alergia asmática. Aparte de eso, soy una persona de ciudad e interiores y no me apañaría muy bien sola por esos caminos agrestes.

"No os preocupéis por el pago, todos los gastos correrán de mi parte y os pagaré bien, lo prometo (Mairi mira a todos los miembros de la Yorozuya con determinación). ¿Qué os parece? ¿Hay trato?¿Necesitáis un tiempo para pensarlo?

(Los miembros de la Yorozuya se miran entre ellos, como si se comunicaran mentalmente. Van asintiendo con la cabeza. Finalmente Kagura es la que se levanta y tiende la mano a Mairi).

Kagura: ¡Sí!¡Lo haremos! (Mairi sonriendo aprieta la mano de Kagura)

Mairi: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Muchas gracias! (Mairi hace una reverencia ante ellos y empieza a hurgar en su bolso, saca una cartera a juego y de ella unos cuantos billetes, que le tiende a Kagura). Tomad, para que cenéis y compréis lo que necesitéis para mañana, tomadlo como un pequeño adelanto al pago.

"Es hora de que me vaya, mis niños ya habrán llegado a casa y Yamada, mi chófer, estará cansado de esperarme en el coche.

(Todos se levantan y siguen a Mairi, que se dirige al genkan y se pone sus zapatos).

Mairi: Muchas gracias de nuevo. Mañana vendré aquí con el alba. ¡Buenas noches! (Mairi dirige una última mirada rápida a todos, por último a Gintoki y la retira rápidamente cuando las cruzan, también ambos enrojecen ligeramente. Mairi se da la vuelta y se va).

(En cuanto se cierra la puerta Gintoki mira a Kagura y se vuelve a acercar mucho a ella. La chica coge el fajo de billetes y lo aprieta contra su pecho.)

Gintoki: Kagura-chan, ¿cómo es posible que esa mujer... esa... diosa millonaria tenga alguna relación contigo, una chiquilla zarrapastrosa?

Kagura: Ya te he contado la historia, no volveré a hacerlo. No sólo llamo a Mairi-chan ángel sin alas porque es muy buena, también porque es muy especial para mí, es como si me hubiera salvado (Gintoki se aleja de ella y se apoya en la pared, sin dejar de mirarla).

Gintoki: Esperaba que llegara otra mamá de Hachirou y ha aparecido la mamá de Stacy.

Kagura: (extrañada) ¿Stacy? La hija de Mairi-chan se llama Yozi-chan, no Stacy...

Shinpachi: (observándole con audacia). Parece que ha causado una gran impresión en ti, Gin-san. No te he visto nunca reaccionar así ante uno de nuestros clientes... O nadie más.

Gintoki (apareciendo un rubor de nuevo y con una sonrisita mientras junta los índices): ¿Creéis que se ha fijado en mí, que le he causado buena impresión?¿Tendrá novio?

Kagura: (poniendo cara de fastidio) Por eso no quería presentar a Mairi-chan a Gin-chan, sabía que se pondría pesado y raro, no acostumbra a ver mujeres así y que le miren y le hagan caso. Y no, Mairi-chan me dijo que no tiene pareja desde que es viuda. Es asqueroso pensar así de una clienta.

Shinpachi: (sintiéndose un poco incómodo) Eh, Kagura-chan, ¿me das ese dinero, por favor? Quiero contar cuánto hay (ella le pasa los billetes con un poco de reticencia. Los cuenta y abre mucho los ojos). ¿Qué?¡Hay 150 mil yenes!

(Gintoki sale del medio estupor en el que se encuentra y le arrebata el dinero).

Gintoki: ¡Me voy al pachinko! (Kagura y Shinpachi le pegan dos puñetazos en la cabeza de los que salen humo). ¡Era broma!

Kagura: No me fío de Gin-chan y sus vicios. Mairi-chan ha dicho que era para cenar y comprarnos cosas todos.

Shinpachi: ¡Vamos a una barbacoa coreana! (Los tres están de acuerdo con entusiasmo)

Fin del primer acto.


	2. 2 Segundo acto

Segundo Acto: Guarda los aperitivos y las historias para los viajes más largos

(Escena: Exterior de la Yorozuya. Un coche negro bastante grande está aparcado delante del bar de Otose. Hay una luz débil de amanecer en la calle. El grupo, cargado cada uno con una mochila, baja por la escalera y mientras Mairi sale del asiento de copiloto y saluda con la mano. Sigue llevando un qipao, pero esta vez es de tela lisa y mangas largas, sus leggins hasta los tobillos, con botas de trekking. Ellos van vestidos como siempre).

Mairi: ¡Muy buenos días! Dejad vuestras cosas en el maletero, os espero dentro (se mete en el coche de nuevo. El maletero se abre solo y ponen sus cosas).

(Shinpachi se mete sin más preámbulos detrás del asiento del copiloto. Los otros dos empiezan a pelearse y a empujarse.)

Kagura: ¡Eh! Yo no quiero ir en medio, no me gusta estar encajonada. Gin-san tiene que ir ahí que tendrá sitio para estirar sus piernas.

Gintoki: ¡Déjame al lado de la puerta, pesada! ¡Los adultos no van nunca en el asiento del medio, eso es para críos como tú!

Shinpachi: (desde dentro del coche) ¿Queréis dejar ya de pelear? Estáis retrasando la salida y abochornando a Mairi-san y a Takeda-san.

Yamada: (voz de señor maduro) Me llamo Yamada.

Shinpachi: Ah, lo siento Yamada-san. No hace falta que peleéis por un asiento, hay sitio de sobra para los tres sin ni siquiera rozarnos.

(Kagura se agacha y mira el interior del coche, realmente está lejos Shinpachi. Cede y se mete ella en medio y luego Gintoki. Mairi está mirando la operación desde su asiento. Sonríe suavemente. Kagura murmura un perdón desviando la vista y le da un codazo a Gintoki en las costillas y hace lo mismo. Mairi agita la mano quitándole importancia).

(Cambia el ángulo y se pone la vista desde el parabrisas. Mairi enreda en su bolso. Yamada es un señor de unos cincuenta años, lo más destacable de su físico es el bigote entrecano; lleva gorra de chófer, gafas de sol cuadradas, guantes blancos y un traje serio negro con corbata, muy poco estilo Edo). Arranca el coche.)

Mairi: (sacando una máscara para los ojos del bolso) Os pido disculpas, pero me gustaría poder dormir un poco ahora, es un viaje bastante largo y esta noche no he dormido apenas. Si también estáis cansados, por favor, no dudéis en descansar.

Kagura: ¿Podemos comer, Mairi-chan?

Gintoki: Sé educada, Kagura ¿Podemos comer, por favor?

Mairi: Sí.

Yamada: ¡No!

Mairi: Yamada-san, lo han pedido por favor. La chica tiene hambre, hay que ser amable con los pasajeros.

Yamada: (murmurando) Malditos críos maleducados que hacen lo que quieren sube la señorita en mi coche...

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Qué dices, Yamada-san? Hablas muy bajo y no te oigo.

Yamada: (Poniendo una sonrisa falsa) Nada importante, señorita, estaba cambiando de opinión sobre la comida.

Mairi: (relajando la expresión) Eso me parecía. Bien, espero que tengáis un grato viaje. Hasta pronto... (se pone la máscara y unos tapones en los oídos, reclina un poco el asiento y al instante cae dormida).

Shinpachi: (con un primer plano de su cara) Va a ser un poco extraño el viaje con nuestra anfitriona sin hablarnos, jeje, ¿verdad?

(El punto de vista pasa a los otros dos y están aún más dormidos que Mairi. Gintoki despatarrado con la cabeza hacia atrás y Kagura apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.)

Shinpachi: ¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible que se hayan dormido tan rápido si hace un minuto estaban pensando en comer? (Sonríe con un poco de malicia) Ahora podré tomarme los mejores aperitivos que tenemos yo solo.

Yamada: Al menos se te ve más cuidadoso que ellos, a ti sí te permito comer.

Shinpachi: Muchas gracias, Yamada-san.

Yamada: A cambio tendrás que escuchar mis historias, la familia de la señorita ya se las sabe y a mí me encanta contarlas, y no suelo tener tan buena ocasión.

(Shinpachi mientras se agacha para agarrar la bolsa de comida y mira fijamente el asiento del copiloto por detrás).

Shinpachi: Yamada-san, hay unas gotas de sangre aquí.

Yamada: Ah, vaya, qué despiste, será de la última persona que se desangró ahí (se ríe sonoramente). Estaba muy oscuro cuando limpié la tapicería. No te preocupes, luego la quito.

Shinpachi: Pero... ¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Gente que se desangra? (pone cara de angustia y mira a Yamada por el retrovisor. Éste, sonriendo mucho, se ajusta las gafas de sol).

Yamada: (ignorando a Shinpachi). Llevo treinta años trabajando para la familia Hatsume, ¿sabes? Y antes mi padre, que me enseñó todo. Este coche es la imagen de aquel de... (la voz de Yamada se va desvaneciendo y fundido a negro, luego: Dos horas y media después... Vuelve el plano desde el parabrisas. Shinpachi tiene una cara descompuesta, mal dibujada, los otros siguen durmiendo en la misma posición).

Yamada: Y así es como mi primo, que pensábamos que se había ido a comprarle a su suegra un cántaro de miel al mercado, vino con una... ¡Ah, Maria-sama, ya hemos llegado!

(El coche se para y los dormidos de detrás empiezan a moverse. Yamada le toca el brazo a Mairi, ésta se levanta como con un resorte).

Mairi: (quitándose la máscara): No caminéis tan cerca del borde que... ¡Oh!, es verdad, que estoy de viaje. (Mira por el retrovisor y se encuentra con que Gintoki la estaba mirando, medio dormido aún. Mairi aparta la mirada mientras se quita los tapones). ¿Qué tal os ha ido por ahí detrás? ¿Ha sido cómodo el viaje?

Kagura: (bostezando) Ah, muy cómodo. Este coche es lo mejor para dormir, aunque no hemos podido comer nada.

Gintoki: (cogiendo la bolsa a los pies de Kagura). Si no te has comido tú los snacks ¿por qué está la bolsa vacía? Ay, ni siquiera quedan caramelos de leche de fresa.

Kagura: (enfadándose) Yo estaba durmiendo también, no he sido yo.

Yamada: Vuestro amigo tenía mucho apetito, se ha comido todo él y no ha soltado ni una miga (suelta una carcajada).

(Los otros miran a Shinpachi, que sigue con la cara rara, como congelado y desdibujado. Mairi lo mira desde el retrovisor y lanza una risa suave).

Mairi: ¡Ah, ya veo! Yamada-san te ha deleitado con sus interesantísimas historias, ¿verdad? No puede evitar contarlas siempre que alguien nuevo va en su coche más de diez minutos.

Yamada: (tocándose la cara y moviendo la cabeza, contento) Soy un hombre comunicativo, qué le vamos a hacer.

Mairi: Yamada-san, te llamaré desde el hotel cuando hayamos terminado con nuestra aventura para que vengas a buscarnos. ¿Nos echas una mano con nuestras cosas?

(Yamada asiente. La siguiente escena están enfrente de un restaurante y tienda de conveniencia, al fondo una montaña como un monte Fuji pero más pequeña y tiene mucho bosque. El coche se va y el plano se acerca a Mairi).

Mairi: Vamos a desayunar. El día acaba de empezar y el paseo no es muy largo hasta el hotel, pero es una buena caminata cuesta arriba. Por supuesto invito a lo que queráis, pago yo todo como dije.

Kagura: (abraza a Mairi de repente. Mairi se sorprende). ¡Mairi-chan, te quiero! ¡Ojalá fueras mi madre!

Gintoki: (cabreándose un poco) ¡Aparta ya, Kagura! ¿Qué confianzas son esas? Estás importunando a nuestra clienta.

Mairi: No importa, es más, me gusta, mis hijos me abrazaban mucho y ya se creen muy mayores para hacerlo.

Kagura: (sin soltar a Mairi, tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, poniendo cara de listilla). Lo que pasa que te gustaría a ti estar en mi lugar ahora mismo.

(Se produce un pequeño revuelo. Mairi se sobresalta y enrojece haciendo que Kagura se suelte. Da un paso para atrás y choca con Shinpachi, que estaba ido todo el rato hasta ahora. Mairi le pide disculpas, su reacción es como si acabara de despertar. Mientras tanto Gintoki agarra de la muñeca a Kagura y la mira enfadado y enrojecido).

Gintoki: ¿Qué?¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así delante de Mairi-san?

Shinpachi: (ya recuperado, poniéndose en medio de los dos) ¿Podéis parar ya de pelear? ¡Estamos trabajando y no dejáis de llamar la atención con vuestras peleas! Mairi-san se ha ido para no tener que aguantaros otra vez.

(Es cierto, no estaba allí, se había metido al restaurante y estaba ya hasta sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana y pidiendo a una camarera).

Kagura: Gin-chan va a asustar a Mairi-chan con su actitud violenta.

Gintoki: No sería violenta si no dejaras de comportarte como una mocosa.

Shinpachi: (perdiendo la compostura) ¡BASTA YA! ¡Vamos que nos espera dentro!

Gintoki: Eh, Patusan, este viaje te ha dejado más gruñón de lo habitual, ¿qué te ha contado el viejo Yamada?

Shinpachi: (Recupera la cara descompuesta un segundo, pero se recompone). No quiero hablar de eso, vamos.

(Aparece un reloj moviendo las agujas rápido como cortinilla. La siguiente escena están otra vez delante del restaurante. El camino que empieza está un poco más adelante, sin asfaltar, rodeado de árboles haciendo dosel, hay un cartel que pone "Hotel Hoshi" con una flecha señalando el camino, más abajo otro que pone "Ruta ecuestre").

Mairi: (poniendo cara incómoda) Disculpadme chicos que os haga ir caminando. Este camino está diseñado principalmente para hacer ruta a caballo, es parte de la oferta del hotel, pero me dan alergia también los caballos. No quería exponerme a más alergias y tener que involucraros en uno de mis episodios asmáticos.

Shinpachi: No te preocupes, Mairi-san. Somos capaces de dar una caminata, cosas más duras hemos tenido que hacer.

(Shinpachi se gira hacia los otros dos que están detrás, mirando el camino con recelo.)

Shinpachi: No sé que estáis tramando pero no, ¡vamos de una vez! A este paso con vuestras tonterías llegaremos cuando caiga la noche.

Gintoki: (acercándose a Shinpachi) Tú y yo vamos primero, si a Mairi-san no le importa que sea así, para encontrarnos primero con los imprevistos.

Mairi: Ah, no me importa. (Mairi sonríe abiertamente) Organizad la marcha como veáis, yo no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones. Soy una rata de ciudad (Mairi suelta una risa cristalina).

Gintoki: (para sí mismo, murmurando) Más bien es como una diosa de ciudad.

Kagura: (mirándole mal) ¿Qué está diciendo Gin-chan ahora?

Shinpachi: (poniendo cara de cabreo) ¡Nada, sólo sus tonterías! ¡Basta ya de perder el tiempo! ¡Vamos!

FIN DEL SEGUNDO ACTO


	3. 3 Tercer Acto

[Escena: Con el punto de vista de frente, se ve al grupo subiendo un sendero con árboles ya otoñales, van en parejas, Kagura está detrás con Mairi y de repente grita y señala, sobresaltando a ésta y a los otros dos, que tenían cara de aburrimiento hasta entonces].

Kagura: ¡Planta con flores! ¡Al ataque!

(Unos metros delante hay un arbusto verdusco con florecillas. Kagura se adelanta y le empieza a meter patadas. Gintoki saca el palo espada y también le empieza a pegar. Shinpachi les alcanza moviendo los brazos).

Shinpachi: ¿Pero qué hacéis, desgraciados?¿Qué pretendéis lograr dándole una paliza a un arbustillo? Sólo conseguiréis esparcir el polen y que llegue antes a Mairi-san.

(Todos se giran y miran a Mairi. Shinpachi tenía razón, Mairi está estornudando y rascándose los ojos. Saca un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se lo pasa por la punta de la nariz).

Kagura: (se acerca a ella, poniendo cara triste) Mairi-chan, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Mairi: (restregándose la frente roja, le cuesta respirar un poco): Alcánzame mi medicina, la tengo en la mochila, por favor.

(Kagura busca allí, la encuentra y le da un inhalador y una cajita de pastillas. Mairi estornuda, usa el inhalador soltando un ¡ahh…! y toma un par de pastillas).

Mairi: Así mejor, gracias. (Sonriendo un poco forzada). La próxima vez con apartarlo lo máximo de mí será suficiente.

Kagura: (lo mira recriminatoriamente mientras le guarda las cosas a Mairi) Gin-chan también debería disculparse.

Mairi: Ah, no importa, ya pasó todo.

(El plano se acerca a ellos y Gintoki se junta con Shinpachi).

Gintoki: (hablando bajito cerca del oído del otro) ¿Sólo me ha parecido a mí sensual ver a Mairi tomándose la medicina?

Shinpachi (poniendo cara de asco e incomodidad): Gin-san, realmente estás enfermo, háztelo mirar, una persona sufriendo una crisis respiratoria no es sensual ni atractivo.

Kagura: (mosqueada) ¿Qué murmuráis otra vez? Vamos a seguir, quiero llegar ya y comer.

Shinpachi: Casi has terminado con las reservas del restaurante de abajo, ¿cómo es posible que tengas más hambre?

Kagura: Estoy en edad de crecer, necesito nutrirme constantemente. Ahora explícame lo de éste (señalando a Gintoki), que ha comido lo mismo o más que yo.

Gintoki: (cabreado) Oye, tú has comido infinitamente más que yo.

Shinpachi: ¡Callad ya! ¡Arruinaréis a Mairi-san si seguís comiendo así! Si viviera con vosotros su fortuna no duraría ni una semana (se inclina ante Mairi). Mairi-san, acepta mis disculpas también por parte de estas malas bestias.

(Mairi suelta un par de carcajadas, entretenida. Aún tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos y mira a los tres sin dejar de sonreír).

Mairi: No me molesta nada, hacía tiempo que no me reía tan sinceramente. Mis hijos se están volviendo muy independientes y ya no hacen ni me dicen cosas graciosas y en el trabajo son todos unos estirados porque me ven como su jefa. (Sonrisa radiante de Mairi, con un fondo de colores pasteles con formas sinuosas y brillos). De verdad, muchas gracias por hacerme reír así.

(Por algún motivo los otros tres se han quedado paralizados y ligeramente enrojecidos. Mairi toma la delantera poniéndose la mano delante de la boca según pasa por la zona catastrófica del arbusto. Los otros la siguen recuperándose del mini estado de estupor).

Mairi: (girando la cabeza hacia Shinpachi) Tú, Shimura, parece que sabes mucho de mi fortuna, ¿no? No irás a extorsionarme, ¿verdad?

Shinpachi: (sorprendido) ¿Eh? Claro que no, Mairi-san, sólo sé que los almacenes de tu familia son prósperos y me imagino que...

Mairi: (moviendo las manos, negando) Sólo era una broma, tranquilo. Confío en vosotros porque Kagura lo hace, y ahora que os conozco un poquito más, también confío por mí misma.

(Mairi vuelve a encarar el camino y comienza a caminar).

Gintoki: Mairi-san, ¿seguro que quieres ir delante? Si aparece alguna cosa…

Mairi: Os avisaré con tiempo, no os... ¡Aah! (tropezando con la raíz de un árbol y cayendo de bruces. Su mochila sale disparada hacia delante y le da un golpe en la nuca pero no se le cae). ¡Auch!

(Los otros se acercan alterados. Mairi se sienta en el suelo y se frota el tobillo derecho por encima de la bota y se revuelve el pelo de la nuca, tiene restos de hojas secas y rotas por todos lados).

Mairi: No os asustéis, esto me pasa constantemente, siempre me caigo incluso en suelos lisos. Estoy bien. Me ha dolido más el golpe de la cabeza. (Se mete un dedo en la boca y se saca media hoja, mientras Gintoki se agacha enfrente de ella y la mira de cerca. Mairi se pone roja y gira la cabeza) ¡Ay! ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? De verdad, no me pasa nada, y esta vegetación ni siquiera me da alergia.

Gintoki: Te has hecho daño, no paras de tocarte el tobillo y hasta podrías tener una contusión, no te conviene levantarte de golpe, así que voy a ayudarte. (Se la vuelta y ofrece a Mairi la espalda). Agárrate.

Mairi: (todavía enrojecida e incómoda) ¿Eh?¿Dónde?¿Cómo? Soy muy alta, no te irá bien.

Gintoki: Ponme los brazos en los hombros (Se ve a Mairi por detrás poniéndose más roja aún y saliéndole un hilillo de humo de la coronilla, pero asiente y así lo hace. Él le agarra las muñecas).

(Él se alza poco a poco con ella a la espalda y Mairi se inclina hacia delante, con las piernas colgando ligeramente, se equilibra soltando y apoyando la mano derecha en el hombro de él y eso causa que se quede su boca a la altura de la oreja de Gintoki. Se enfoca esta zona y se ve y se oye salir de la boca entreabierta de Mairi un pequeño jadeo. El punto de vista vuelve de frente y se ve ahora a Gintoki tan rojo como lo estaba ella, que se pone recto del todo y le suelta de golpe la muñeca que aún sujetaba a Mairi. Ella desciende un poco bruscamente pero no se queja).

Mairi: Lo siento mucho, Gin-san, ¿te he asustado? No quería suspirarte tan cerca del oído, pero me ha dejado sin aliento la presión de tu espalda en mi pecho (El otro sigue rojo y Mairi le mira la espalda). Oh, te la he dejado llena de restos del suelo del bosque, espera, que te los quito todo lo que pueda.

(Mairi comienza a pasar la mano enérgicamente por la espada de Gintoki un par de veces, luego le mete la mano por dentro del cuello de su ropa, éste rápidamente se separa y se vuelve hacia Mairi con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo con incomodidad).

Gintoki: Mairi-san, por favor, no te molestes tanto, no importa, ya me los quitaré cuando lleguemos.

Mairi: (un poco confusa) De acuerdo, como quieras (Mira el camino hacia delante). Sigamos, por favor. Prometo que tendré mucho más cuidado.

(Según va yendo Mairi, no sin antes hacer unos movimientos rotatorios de tobillo y tocarse la nuca de nuevo, Gintoki recoge sus cosas y va tras ella, que está quitándose hojitas del pelo mientras camina, él está aún algo ruborizado. Kagura y Shinpachi se miran mientras empiezan a caminar).

Kagura: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tanto Gin-chan como Mairi-chan se están portando muy raro cuando están juntos. No es normal para ninguno de los dos ser tan tímidos. Mairi-chan tiene tan poca vergüenza que es capaz de flirtear con sus clientes para conseguir una venta... Y no sólo con hombres. Y a Gin-chan... ya le conocemos.

Shinpachi: (subiéndose las gafas, haciendo una sonrisa sabihonda). Eres joven aún, Kagura-chan, para darte cuenta de lo que está pasando ahí, pero esta situación es una UST clásica.

Kagura: ¿UST? Shinpachi, no digas cosas sin sentido, ahora entiendo aún menos.

Shinpachi: Espera un poco y verás por ti misma a lo que me refiero.

(La vista se aleja del camino y hace un plano general del bosque, pasan unos pájaros volando acelerados. Se vuelve a acercar y nos enseña al grupo acercándose a un edificio de madera típico japonés; es de un tamaño medio. Alguien sale por la puerta principal y se acerca. Es una señora de mediana edad con kimono).

Señora: ¡Ah, Maria-sama! Buenas tardes. Estábamos esperando.

Mairi: Disculpa, Oomura-san, el camino ha sido largo y accidentado.

Oomura: (mirando al grupo) Oh, vaya. Bueno, ya estáis aquí, acompañadme dentro, por favor. (Oomura se sitúa al lado de Mairi). ¿Cómo van las cosas por la residencia Hatsume, Maria-sama? Desde que me marché he tenido pocas noticias.

Mairi: Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. Mi padre sigue con sus viajes de negocios y mi madre tutoreando a unos pocos alumnos. Mi hermana está enfadada desde que terminó el instituto y se está convirtiendo en una especie de hikkikomori.

Oomura: Todo bien, qué amena la vida de los Hatsume, la echo de menos, a veces. ¿Y Maria-sama, qué tal está?

Mairi: Eh... mucho ha sucedido. Ya compartiremos un rato juntas, Oomura-san.

(Entran en el edificio. Es acogedor el recibidor, con muebles y revestimientos de madera. Oomura se da la vuelta y se inclina frente al grupo).

Oomura: Disculpad mi rudeza, soy Aiko Oomura, copropietaria del Hotel refugio Hoshi. Bienvenidos. La señorita y yo nos conocemos porque antaño trabajaba de ama de llaves yen la residencia Hatsume (pasa detrás de la recepción y empieza a mirar el libro de registro).

"Bueno, sois nuestros primeros clientes de la temporada. Maria-sama reservó cuatro habitaciones individuales, tres normales y una suite con jardín.

Shinpachi: Mairi-san, agradecemos el detalle, aunque no era necesario reservar habitaciones separadas, Gin-san y yo podríamos compartirla.

Oomura: (mirando fijamente a Shinpachi) ¿Gin-san y tú sois pareja?

Gintoki y Shinpachi: (a la vez moviendo los brazos mucho) ¡No!

Oomura: Ah, entonces está bien, ya que este es un hotel para parejas y no hay habitaciones con camas separadas.

Kagura: (mirando a Mairi con cara de sospecha). ¿Por qué Mairi-chan nos ha traído a un Love Hotel? No pensaba que serías una pervertida.

Mairi: (ruborizándose y moviendo las manos) ¡No lo es! Es para parejas, sí, pero para celebraciones de aniversarios, retiros, escapadas…

Oomura: También ofrecemos terapias y tratamientos, y como en un hotel normal, se puede hospedar gente por su cuenta, suelen venir bastantes excursionistas y esquiadores.

Mairi: Sí, nada que ver con esos hoteles de Edo que dices. Sería un negocio terrible un Love Hotel en medio del bosque.

Oomura: Dentro de una hora abriremos el buffet libre, lo hemos preparado sólo para vosotros, supongo que tendréis hambre. Tomad la llave a vuestras habitaciones y…

(No se oye nada más de lo que dice Oomura. Se quedan las palabras "Buffet libre" en kanji y kanas flotando brillantes con eco mientras cambia el fondo a colores variados. A los tres se les queda cara de haberles pasado algo maravilloso).

Mairi: No te preocupes, Oomura-san. Acabas de hacer felices a mis acompañantes. (Susurrando a Oomura) Sospecho que viven para comer. (Mairi se da la vuelta con las llaves en la mano y chasca los dedos delante de ellos. Salen del ensueño). ¿Vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones antes de comer? Personalmente quiero quitarme el follaje muerto de dentro del sujetador.

FIN DEL TERCER ACTO


	4. 4 Cuarto Acto

Cuarto Acto: "Fortuna audaces iuvat"

[Escena: Oomura acompaña al grupo por un pasillo hasta una puerta doble de madera. Abre y se aparta con una inclinación para dejar pasar a los huéspedes. Mairi le da las gracias; a los otros tres se les dibuja una sonrisa enorme al mirar lo que hay al otro lado de las puertas].

Oomura: Aunque no abrimos hasta pasado mañana hemos puesto el hotel a trabajar con todos sus servicios así que el buffet está lleno y si queréis también los cocineros os harán lo que queráis (se enfoca a unos chefs a lo lejos, con gorro, mandiles y con sus herramientas alrededor. Entre el grupo y los cocineros hay varias largas filas de vitrinas repletas con bandejas de cosas ricas de todos sitios del mundo... y alguna de fuera).

(Mairi se queda con Oomura, que seguía hablando mientras los otros ya están agarrando de todo).

Oomura: (dirigiéndose a Mairi) También hemos hecho más comida porque esperamos un grupo que vendrá a cenar y reservaron con tiempo. Pero les esperamos mucho más tarde, así que... (A Oomura se le desencajan los ojos) ¡¿Pero qué hace esa muchacha?!

(Kagura directamente se ha apropiado de un recipiente entero del buffet con arroz del tamaño de un barreño y se lo lleva a una mesa con esfuerzo. Luego vuelve al buffet y se lleva también otro lleno de gambas a la plancha).

Mairi: (visiblemente incómoda y forzando una sonrisa) Oomura-san, no se preocupe, por favor, ya sabe que pagaré por todos los desperfectos que ocasionen mis invitados.

Oomura: (suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza) Maria-sama, contaba con ello. Prefiero marcharme y no ver qué pasa aquí (Dicho esto se da la vuelta y se va por la puerta).

(Mairi encoge los hombros y se une al banquete. La escena muestra a Gintoki está con una bandeja tremenda llena de postres y espera a la vez que mete prisa, a que el cocinero con cara de angustia le prepare un parfait del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Kagura está sentada en una mesa, con un cucharón embutiéndose arroz en la boca, mientras que con la otra mano se come las gambas enteras a puñados, sin cubierto alguno. La escena pasa a Shinpachi, llevando un plato ya bastante lleno, que aunque parece tranquilo le brillan los ojos.)

Shinpachi: Esta comida... huele tan bien, tiene colores saludables, es apetitosa... No es materia oscura, es comida de verdad... Me la llevaría tooda a casa, incluso si está caducada sería mejor...

(Se echa algo más en el plato y va a la mesa, que ya están los demás sentados. Antes de sentarse mira con los ojos desorbitados a Gintoki y a Kagura y los señala).

Shinpachi: ¿Es que sois incapaces de comportaros ni siquiera aquí? (Mira a Kagura, que tiene granos de arroz por toda la cara) ¿Cómo puedes llevarte los recipientes directamente?

Kagura: No quiero levantarme tantas veces para llenarme los platos, así es más fácil.

Shinpachi: (suspira y mira a Gintoki, que aún le queda el súper parfait y los demás postres han volado). ¿Y tú sólo vas a comer postres?¿Qué imagen crees que le estás dando a nuestra clienta?

Gintoki: (mirándolo inexpresivamente) Seguro que mejor que la tuya gritándonos.

(Shinpachi se da cuenta, no deja de estar enfadado, murmura algo, enrojece y empieza a comer).

Mairi: (está tomando sushi con palillos de un plato bastante lleno) No pasa nada, de verdad, haced y tomad lo que queráis.

Kagura: Mairi-chan está acostumbrada a sitios así, pero nosotros no podemos permitírnoslo, solo en ocasiones muy especiales y lugares muy cutres.

Gintoki: (lanzando una mirada de reproche a Kagura). Oye, oye, mantenerte y darte de comer no es nada fácil ni barato, hago lo que puedo.

Mairi: No creas, Kagura-chan, no es lo habitual, solemos comer en casa lo que cocina Shuchii-san, nuestra criada... o si no pedimos a domicilio. No suelo cocinar a diario, pero a veces disfruto confeccionado algo de repostería rusa que me ha enseñado mi madre.

(Kagura se levanta porque ya tiene vacío el recipiente del arroz. Shinpachi va detrás de ella para impedir que se lleve otro recipiente grande y se les ve discutir a lo lejos. En la mesa, Mairi mira de repente a Gintoki, que está frente a ella, poniéndose seria. A él se le ve que lleva más de la mitad del parfait).

Mairi: Gin-san (él levanta la vista hacia Mairi, limpiándose un poco la boca con una servilleta, ella sostiene un vaso en la mano y le da vueltas al borde con el índice de la otra mano). Quería saber si no te importaría que me pasara por tu habitación cuando terminemos de cenar. Quiero... (Mairi tose un poco y bebe un traguito de agua), quería hablar contigo sobre cómo actuar mañana y qué hacer en caso de que se presenten problemas. No sé qué encontraremos ahí arriba exactamente, así que me gustaría que veamos juntos cada escenario. Mañana podemos contarle a los chicos lo que hayamos decidido.

Gintoki: (también tiene una expresión bastante seria) Me parece bien, pero ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas ahora y lo oyen ellos también?

Mairi: Bueno... yo estoy cansada, pensaba ahora darme un baño reflexivo e ir a visitarte después. Las cosas se pueden poner un poco... (Mairi hace un movimiento de ojos rápido) complicadas, mejor contárselo de forma simple después de que lo hablemos nosotros a solas.

Gintoki: (encogiéndose de hombros) Como quieras, Mairi-san. Allí te esperaré entonces (Mairi asiente con la cabeza y se levanta rápidamente, Kagura y Shinpachi llegan con sus platos muy llenos).

Kagura: (Mirando a Gintoki fijamente) Mairi-chan está diferente, ¿qué le has dicho?

Gintoki (que ha seguido comiendo y le queda poco parfait): No le he dicho ni le he hecho nada raro, sólo estábamos planeando qué hacer mañana. (Todos la miran a lo lejos, Mairi está sirviéndose un helado y una taza de café). Está preocupada, intenta disimularlo pero se nota la tensión en su cara.

Shinpachi: Sí, mañana va a encontrarse con el destino y nosotros lo veremos.

(Mairi vuelve la mesa, sonríe otra vez con calidez).

Mairi (abriendo y echándose varios sobre de sacarina a la vez en el café humeante): ¿A qué vienen estas caras tan largas?

Kagura: Mairi-chan, si te encuentras mal o necesitas que te apoyemos, o quieres tirarnos verduras podridas...

Shinpachi: ¿Eh? Yo no quiero que me lance nadie comida putrefacta.

Kagura: ¡Calla y no interrumpas! Lo que quieras, por favor, cuenta con nosotros, que sepas que no sólo nos has contratado para acompañarte. Nuestra misión es que Mairi-chan se sienta como una reina y le demos todo lo que ella no pueda comprar.

Mairi: (poniendo cara de sentirse abrumada) Gracias, Kagura-chan, eres un amor. No os preocupéis, os diré todo lo que necesite de vosotros. Ahora sólo quiero terminar mi cena e irme a darme un baño a mi suite, creo que aún tengo hojas secas escondidas en el pelo.

(Plano general de los cuatro sonriendo en la mesa. Aparece el exterior del hotel, es una noche estrellada con luna creciente. Sale escrito "Más tarde esa noche...")

[Escena: Gintoki está en su habitación, sin kimono, sentado a los pies del futón, que es bastante grueso y está sobre un tatami, mirando como una especie de Power Rangers en la televisión, que es una pantalla grande incorporada en la pared. Alguien da unos golpecitos a su puerta corrediza y dice "Soy Mairi". Él se levanta y abre la puerta. Según desliza la puerta aparecen unos destellos verde amarillentos en la penumbra del pasillo, cuando se ilumina aparece la cara de Mairi, con una sonrisa depredadora. Toma impulso y salta sobre Gintoki. Se pone el punto de vista de perfil y se ve a Mairi pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a Gintoki, que tiene una cara de estar atónito, con la boca entreabierta. Mairi pone sus labios sobre los suyos mientras caen hacia atrás, a cámara lenta, y el moño del pelo de Mairi se deshace según van cayendo. Una vez en el suelo Mairi se separa de Gintoki que no parece capaz de articular palabra, sólo mira fijamente a la mujer].

Mairi: (muy roja, sentada sobre las piernas y apartándose el pelo de la cara y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja) ¡Lo siento Gin-san! ¡No era mi intención que esto pasara así! Tenía preparada una charla, pensaba pedir un poco de sake e intentar seducirte, tantear el terreno, darte una oportunidad de tomar la iniciativa... pero es que... (Alza la vista, sonriendo) te he visto y no he podido resistirlo, necesitaba besarte ya.

Gintoki: (abre mucho los ojos mirando a Mairi, reculando un poco hacia el tatami, también está rojo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, qué intentas decirme?¿No íbamos a hablar de lo que haremos mañana?

Mairi: (acercándose gateando hacia él. Lleva un vestido chino de los que se cierran en el cuello por encima del escote, bastante revelador, de seda azul con bordados florales y amplia falda abierta por la izquierda. El punto de vista, que es el de Gintoki, se posa sobre su escote y luego sobre la cara de Mairi, completamente seria).

"Eso era una excusa, sólo quería verte a solas y decirte que... (Sus mejillas se vuelven a ruborizar). Que me gustas muchísimo, Gintoki Sakata, que desde que nos conocimos ayer no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti... No sé qué tienes, si es tu aspecto, si es tu olor personal, tu actitud, tu porte... todo a la vez, no lo sé, pero me encantas. Cada vez que dices mi nombre me estremezco. Anoche casi no pude dormir porque no podía quitarte de mi cabeza y... cuánto deseaba tenerte conmigo.

(Mairi se ha ido acercando y ahora está muy cerca de Gintoki. Se sienta en el tatami a su lado y entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha de él, que no quita pero provoca que se quede aún más ojiplático).

Mairi: Nunca he estado de forma íntima con otro hombre después de Kintaro, e incluso cuando estuve con él era tan joven..., nunca me he sentido de esta manera... y aunque he intimado con bastantes mujeres, sólo he tenido relaciones cortas con ellas, esta atracción tan poderosa no la he notado nunca antes...

Gintoki: (sobresaltado pero por algún motivo sin soltarle la mano a Mairi). ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo que mujeres? No entiendo nada, ¿Eres lesbiana?

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño un poco) No, evidentemente soy bisexual... pero si lo fuera sería aún peor no tener explicación para cómo me haces sentir. (Mairi suspira) Con quien haya estado o mi orientación ahora no importa, sólo hay una cosa que quiero: a ti, te deseo, quiero que nos besemos, que me abraces, nos toquemos, sentirte con todo mi cuerpo, quiero *ar contigo esta noche.

Gintoki (ahora sí soltándole la mano a Mairi y apartándose otra vez, con la cara completamente roja y saliéndole humo de la cabeza): ¿Pero cómo...? Estás bromeando, ¿no? (Le salen tonos falsetes al hablar). ¿Dónde están escondidas las cámaras? Me está costando mucho creerme toda esta situación.

Mairi: (ya enfadándose un poco) ¡No! ¡Claro que no bromeo y no estamos saliendo por la tele! Sé que estás soltero, Kagura todo me lo cuenta, y dice que tienes un harén de chicas que te persiguen y que no les haces ni caso.

Gintoki: ¿Qué? Sí, no tengo pareja, pero no te creas todo lo que diga, ningún "harén" me persigue, sólo una ninja acosadora.

Mairi: Entonces que, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusto, no soy tu tipo?¿Te imponen las mujeres con carácter y que además sean altas? ¿Que tome la iniciativa? ¿Me consideras mercancía estropeada porque tengo hijos? ¿Acaso eres virgen o... eres gay? (Se calma un poco). Si es así no te molestaré más y me marcharé, y seguiremos mañana con nuestra relación profesional como si nada hubiera pasado.

Gintoki: (sigue algo nervioso) ¿Qué? ¡No, no soy gay ni virgen, por mucho que digan los rumores! (se sienta otra vez al lado de Mairi en el tatami, que está mirando a otro lado mientras se agarra las piernas con los brazos)

"¿Cómo no me iba a gustar una mujer como tú? Que seas alta y echada para delante sólo te hace más atractiva. ¿Y a qué viene eso de la "mercancía estropeada"?

Mairi: Me lo dijo un tío en medio de una cita cuando dije que soy madre.

Gintoki: Ese tío idiota no merecía ni que lo mirases, el desgraciado. (Suspira. Levanta con la mano la barbilla de Mairi y se miran a los ojos). Matakku, Mairi-san, seguramente seas una de las mujeres más fascinantes y maravillosas que haya conocido nunca.

Mairi: (levantándose y alisando el vestido, se gira hacia él, su mirada es penetrante) Voy a admitir que esto que has dicho ahora me ha encantado y que me hayas tocado así la cara ha hecho que tenga aún más ganas de tenerte, pero Gin-san, por favor, tienes que tomar una decisión de lo que deseas de mí.

"Si no quieres nada lo respetaré, me iré si realmente sé que tú no estás deseando que pase algo entre nosotros. (Se inclina sobre él, dejando su rostro a unos diez centímetros del suyo). Mira, somos dos adultos que saben lo que estar solos, quiero que compartamos nuestras soledades esta noche y así las convertiremos en una compañía... y puede que sea esta mi última noche de la que pueda gozar de libertad. Ahora mismo sólo tenemos esta noche y yo simplemente... te deseo (Mairi se cruza de brazos y le mira directamente, desafiante). ¿Qué hacemos, Gin-san?

(Se enfoca a Gintoki, que tiene una cara de terror y asombro a la vez. La imagen se funde en negro).


	5. 5 Quinto Acto

Quinto Acto: La verdad rara vez tiene una historia agradable detrás

[Escena: Exterior del hotel. Aparece Mairi por la puerta y arquea la espalda mirando hacia el sol, se ha vestido con un qipao rojo de manga corta. Lleva puesto su brazalete de serpiente y su bolso de Prada en lugar de la mochila, está ligeramente maquillada. Sigue llevando unos leggins negros largos y botas de trekking. Shinpachi aparece detrás de ella.]

Shinpachi: Hoy tendremos un día soleado, parece que el verano no se termina de marchar.

Mairi: Sí, eso parece. Ni siquiera hay frescor mañanero, por eso voy así, y porque quiero que Kintaro vea como suelo ir a diario (Mairi mira a su alrededor) ¿Dónde están los otros?

Shinpachi: (pone cara de incomodidad) Aún están en el buffet del desayuno.

(En ese momento salen. Kagura lleva un cesto grande repleto de frutas, se lo cuelga del brazo y abre su parasol. Gintoki tiene en la mano lo que parece un helado del tamaño de un ramo de flores, muy adornado y colorido)

Shinpachi: (abochornado) En serio, no sé cómo podéis tener tanta gula y tan poca vergüenza, Oomura-san nos va a prohibir volver aquí.

Kagura: (sacando una manzana roja de la cesta) Es costumbre tomar algo para el camino de un buffet de desayuno, no hay nada malo en ello.

Shinpachi: ¡Pero una cosa pequeña, no toda la fruta del hotel! (Mira a Gintoki, que tiene gesto imperturbable mientras come) ¿Y quién demonios se toma algo así después de desayunar? (Se dirige a Mairi, que está mirando un mapa buscando normalidad). Mairi-san, ¿sabes ya hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

Mairi: Sí, creo que no tiene pérdida. (Dobla el mapa y lo guarda en el bolso). ¡Vamos!

(Escena: aparecen en otro sendero parecido al anterior que llevaba al hotel, pero un poco menos empinado y más ancho, también hay árboles a ambos lados. Mairi va delante con Kagura a su lado, hablando. Llegan a una bifurcación del camino y se para en seco mientras saca el mapa del bolso. Gintoki, que no se había dado cuenta, choca contra ella y hace que pierda el equilibrio, pero consigue agarrarla por los hombros antes de caer.)

Mairi: (tiene un rubor suave) ¡Ay, Gin-san, lo siento, me he parado sin darme cuenta! Casi provoco un accidente.

Gintoki: He estado ahí para agarrarte, ¿no? De todas formas todo contacto contigo es un accidente afortunado.

(Intercambian una mirada una y sonrisa, la de Mairi mordiéndose el labio inferior y asomando uno de sus largos colmillos. Después baja la vista al mapa. Shinpachi desde atrás indica a Gintoki que vaya con él, con cara interrogante y empieza a susurrarle).

Shinpachi: Eh, Gin-san, vuestra actitud no se parece en nada a la de ayer. ¿Ha pasado aquí algo que no sepamos?

Gintoki: (también hablando bajo) Anoche Mairi fue a mi habitación para hablar. Se podría decir que... err... dialogamos de cosas muy interesantes, y no mucho tiempo.

Shinpachi: (se pone ojiplático) Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que se resolvió la UST?

Gintoki: ¿Había una UST sin resolver? ¿Qué es una UST?

Shinpachi: No importa. ¿Entonces... (hace las comillas con los dedos) "dormistéis" juntos? (Gintoki hace un gesto afirmativo y un dos con los dedos. Los cristales de las gafas de Shinpachi se nublan y pone la mano en puño. Ambos hacen un choque de puños, que altera a Kagura que estaba ayudando a Mairi con el mapa).

Kagura: (poniendo cara de hartazgo) ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando ya, que parecéis un par de viejas cotillas?

Shinpachi: Cosas nuestras, de hombres, nada que te interese.

Kagura: ¡Qué asco! Prefiero no saberlo.

Mairi: (guardando el mapa) Ya está, tenemos que ir a la izquierda.

(Escena: Se ve como el grupo llega al final del camino. Están en una plazoleta, rodeada por edificios algo toscos, hechos de piedras, madera y ramas. No son de una estética japonesa, más bien de una estética de supervivencia rural, por decirlo de alguna forma. En la plaza hay unos puestos de mercadillo que ofrecen lo básico: carne de caza, verduras y frutas frescas, artesanía, ropa hecha a mano, comida preparada...)

Mairi: ¡Vaya! Parece que hemos llegado el día del mercado. No parece que una aldea de este tamaño lo necesite.

Shinpachi: (poniéndose a su lado y mirando el mapa) Quizá haya más aldeas cercanas y se ponen de acuerdo para organizar estos puestos... Sí, mira, Mairi-san, hay tres aldeas en un radio de un par de kilómetros (alza la cabeza) ¿Eh? ¿Pero ya estáis comiendo otra vez?¿Es que no podéis parar dos miserables horas de llenaros la boca en cuanto tenéis cinco yenes en el bolsillo?

(Kagura y Gintoki han ido a un puesto cercano en el que vendían dulces caseros. Vuelven con la boca a reventar y con una bolsa llena cada uno).

Kagura: Tiempo en el que puedas comer y no lo estés haciendo es un tiempo perdido.

Gintoki: Shinpachi, ¿no sabes que es de buena educación cuando visitas un sitio nuevo probar sus especialidades locales? Esta tierra estaba deseando que nosotros, gente de fuera, probásemos las confecciones que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación les ha costado hacer.

Shinpachi: (Poniendo cara de cansancio) Sólo tenéis excusas para no dejar de llenar vuestras tripas.

(Mientras tanto un señor anciano se ha acercado a ellos y los mira con curiosidad).

Vejete: ¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes! ¿Qué os trae a nuestra alejada y humilde aldea? No sois de los vecinos de las otras aldeas... Oh, ¿Acaso ya está abierto el hotel Hoshi?

Mairi (Acercándose al señor, sonríe): Buenas, señor. Sí, somos huéspedes del hotel. Vengo buscando a un residente de esta aldea, a Natsuno-san, Kintaro Natsuno.

Vejete: (pensándoselo un poco). ¿Kintaro Natsuno? Oh... ¿Un joven alto, fuerte y de cabellos rojos?

Mairi: Sí, así lo recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi.

Vejete: ¡Disculpe, señorita! Por aquí le llamamos simplemente Akataro, ya que teníamos a otro Kintaro cuando llegó, y no solemos usar los apellidos. He tenido que recordar con qué nombre se nos presentó (se ríe como si eso fuera la monda).

"El señor Natsuno se debe encontrar en su hogar. Les llevaré allí. (Mirando a Gintoki y Kagura) ¡Ah!, me alegro de que disfruten de nuestra comida casera! Aquí es todo natural y hecho a mano, a veces nos hacen pedidos del hotel Hoshi.

Gintoki (mirando a Shinpachi de forma satisfecha): Te lo dije, ahora tú has quedado mal por no estar comiendo nada.

Kagura: Shinpachi, deja de avergonzarnos constantemente, qué habrá pensado de ti este anciano cuando ha visto que no has comprado nada? Seguramente cree que eres un rácano.

Shinpachi: ¡Sois vosotros los que me avergonzáis a mí! ¡Seguid comiendo, al menos no habláis!

Vejete: ¿Sois algún tipo de cuarteto cómico?

Mairi: No, señor, sólo son mi escolta, yo soy quien tiene asuntos con Akataro-kun...san.

Vejete: (se encoge de hombros). Es una pena, no suele venir mucha gente divertida aquí, sólo cazadores, montañeros cansados y parejas del hotel. No tenemos electricidad, así que todo nuestro entretenimiento es analógico y apreciamos mucho al personal del espectáculo.

Mairi: Oh, ¿Por qué no piden que el suministro del hotel se extienda hasta acá?

Vejete: Ah, lo hemos pedido varias veces, pero ese horrible Hatsume-san, que es el dueño del hotel, dice que sería una gasto inútil para ellos. (Se le ha puesto una cara de enfado según hablaba. Mairi pone cara de incomodidad y se gira para que el abuelo no la vea. Él relaja la expresión). Pero nosotros volveremos a insistir una y otra vez.

(Escena: Llegan a una casita, de madera completamente, con un huerto delantero y un camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Al lado de la puerta hay un hombre de espaldas agachado arrancando algo del suelo y echándolo a una cesta; lleva un kimono verde oscuro con las mangas recogidas con una tira en la espalda.)

Vejete: (Gritando hacia la figura) ¡Akataro-san, tienes visita! (el vejete se despide con una inclinación y se va por el camino que han llegado).

(Akataro se alza, y se estira, tiene el pelo de un color rojo oscuro en rastas largas echadas hacia atrás por una bandana azul).

Akataro (seiyuu Mamoru Miyano): ¡Va voy!

(Akataro se va acercando al grupo mientras se suelta la tira de las mangas del kimono y se la coloca a modo de cinturón. Mairi se adelanta y lo observa en silencio; su cara es una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, pena y al final enfado. Akataro es un hombre fuerte y muy alto, moreno por trabajar bajo el sol).

Akataro: ¿Maria Hatsume?¿Mairi? ¿Eres tú? (Abre muchísimo los ojos, que son verde jade y mira a Mairi de arriba abajo). ¡Cielos, cómo has cambiado! ¡Qué pelo más largo! Y tú no tenías esa delantera... Je, supongo que yo mismo también estaré diferente, antes era muy blanco.

(Mairi sigue mirándolo fijamente y se acerca a un paso de él. De repente, él se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, mano que alza Mairi rápidamente para darle una sonora bofetada, se le queda la mano marcada en la cara).

Kintaro: ¡Ah, qué daño, me lo esperaba pero no me acordaba que eras zurda! La verdad es que me lo merezco.

Mairi: (sigue enfadada y medio grita) ¡Eres un imbécil, Kintaro! ¡Me has tenido trece, trece largos años pensando que estabas muerto! ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Sabes acaso que tus padres han muerto?¿Que tienes dos hijos? ¡Y tú aquí de vacaciones permanentes! ¡Y encima con rastas, qué crimen tan atroz a la estética!

Akataro (a partir de ahora Kintaro): ¡Eh, eh! ¡Espérate un poco, por favor! Mi padre sabía que murió, pero ¿mi mamá también? ¿Cómo que hijos? No, obviamente mi madre no me contó nada de eso.

"Pero espera Mairi, por favor, vamos a mi casa, tú y tus... (reparando por primera vez en los miembros de la Yorozuya) ¿son ellos mis hijos? (mirando a Kagura y Shinpachi). La niña tiene un pase, es guapa y pelirroja, pero el otro se ve muy mayor y con una genética muy vulgar. (Mira más atrás y ve a Gintoki, que parecía querer pasar desapercibido). ¿Este es el tío con el que dijo mi madre que te fuiste, Mairi?

Gintoki: (crispándose un poco) ¡Eh, tú! No me metas en tus fantasías familiares.

Shinpachi: (también crispándose) ¿Qué es eso de la genética vulgar?

Mairi: ¡Qué no me fui con ningún tío ni con nadie!

Kagura: (ella está contenta) Mairi-chan parece que tenéis que hablar mucho.

Mairi: Estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, dime dónde nos podamos reunir tranquilamente. (Mairi señala a los otros). Mis acompañantes, que he contratado para que me ayudaran a llegar aquí, vendrán con nosotros para que sean testigos neutrales.

Kintaro: (encogiéndose de hombros) Me parece bien. Por favor, pasad al jardín trasero, mi madre nos preparará algo mientras hablamos.

Mairi: (asustada) ¿cómo que tu madre?¿está aquí? ¡Yo la vi en un ataúd!

Kintaro: (con voz tranquilizadora) No la de Edo, la que ya vivía aquí, mi madre biológica. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

[Escena: Están sentados en torno a una mesa redonda, bajo un templete cenador de madera, en el jardín trasero, que tiene bastantes arbustos con flores. Mairi se rasca incómoda el antebrazo, que se está poniendo rojo y saca del bolso sus antihistamínicos y su inhalador aunque no los usa. Kintaro sale de la puerta trasera de la casa seguido por una mujer de mediana edad, baja, vestida con un kimono de tela sin teñir y con el pelo rojo entrecano recogido en un moño. Lleva una bandeja con un set de té y unos dangos].

Kintaro: Ah, lo siento mucho, Mairi, no recordaba tus alergias. También es mala suerte, a estas alturas del año no suele haber tantas flores (se ríe forzado).

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño) Claro, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos la última vez, cómo recordar algo tan básico.

Kintaro: Como ves, Michiko Natsuno no era mi madre biológica, sino esta señora de aquí...

(Mientras él habla los de la Yorozuya aparecen en primer plano juntando las cabezas).

Shinpachi: Gin-san, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Me da la sensación de que estamos de más, estos temas son muy personales. Tendríamos que habernos negado a venir a esta charla.

Kagura: Sí, esto parece que se va a poner aburrido.

Gintoki: Qué le vamos a hacer, nos comprometimos con Mairi a hacer todo lo que necesitara y ella nos ha asignado como testigos. (Con una sonrisa traviesa) Yo cumplí con mi parte anoche e hice todo lo que ella me pidió.

Shinpachi: ¡Gin-san, no! ¡Eso era un secreto!

Kagura: (poniéndose suspicaz y alzando la voz) ¿Qué secreto? ¿Tu parte? ¿Qué le hiciste a Mairi-chan, desgraciado?

(Alguien tose delante. Los otros les están mirando fijamente).

Kintaro: Eh... escolta o lo que seáis.

¿Podríais escuchar o en su defecto callar? Estoy intentando narrar cosas complicadas de la vida real de los adultos.

(Los tres murmuran disculpas y bajan las cabezas hacia sus tazas de té, no sin antes Kagura lanzar una mirada asesina a Gintoki).

Kintaro: (suspirando) Gracias. Como decía, mi padre vino a esta aldea y estuvo viviendo una temporada intentando conseguir un bebé para Michiko, que era estéril y por aquel entonces no había métodos de fertilidad, y ellos (señalando a la señora) se conocieron aquí y llegaron a un acuerdo para llevarse al niño que tuvieron; ese bebé era yo.

"Lamento que mi madre de Edo no te tratara con el debido respeto, era una mujer difícil...

Mairi: Podría pasar días contando lo difícil que fue tenerla de suegra y lo pésima abuela que era, lo mucho que me insultó y cómo me rompió la nariz con su bastón, pero no he venido a eso.

"Murió de cáncer de pulmón muy rápido, siempre estaba fumando esos cigarrillos horribles delante de mí y de los niños, provocándome crisis de asma mientras se reía llamándome zorra floja.

Kintaro: (con gesto de dolor) Uhg... ¿Tengo que encargarme de sus restos?

Mairi: No, su hermana vino desde el pueblo a hacer los trámites de todo, pero no se la llevó, la dejaron junto a tu padre, en Edo. Deberías hablar con tu tía. Yo no quise saber nada.

Kintaro: Lo haré. Ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi madre Michiko, tampoco lamento demasiado su muerte, sólo me visitó una vez hace diez años y viendo que también me ocultó todo... mejor háblame de nuestros hijos, por favor.

(Mairi suspira fuertemente y saca de su bolso una foto que tiende a Kintaro. Él la toma y la mira de cerca muy sorprendido).

Kintaro: ¡Vaya!, cómo se parece a mí el chico, y la chica tiene un aire a tu hermana... Aunque era pequeña cuando me fui. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Mairi: Él es Arashi y ella Yozora.

Kintaro: (sonríe ampliamente) Ah, veo lo que hiciste, seguro que a Michiko no le gustó

-(...Nota de la autora: Arashi Natsuno significa "Tormenta de verano" y Yozora Natsuno "Cielo nocturno de verano"...)-

Mairi: A ella no le gustaban tantas cosas... Como te puedes imaginar tienen trece años. (La expresión de Mairi se vuelve más tierna). Nacieron durante el equinoccio de la siguiente primavera, un poco antes de lo esperado. Mi familia y la servidumbre me ayudó mucho con ellos, incluso Nodoka hizo lo que pudo siendo una niñita.

"Arashi es tranquilo e introvertido, bastante intelectual. En cambio, Yozora es más física y muy ágil, algo rebelde; les tendría que haber nombrado al revés, je. Los dos son buenos chicos, no se meten en líos, estudian y tienen buenos amigos.

Kintaro: (Sigue mirando la foto fijamente) Es increíble. Sí que me gustaría conocerles. (Mira a Mairi a los ojos directamente) Si hubiera sabido esto, que tenía una familia, que estabas llorando mi muerte... no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en volver. Pero, tonto de mí, decidí fiarme de Michiko.

Mairi: (poniendo gesto de dolor y pena) ¿Pero por qué te quedaste aquí? ¿Por qué no viniste de todas formas? Todo tu mundo estaba allí, tu esposa reciente, tus amigos, seres queridos, tus cosas... Si creías que me había ido con otro podrías haber vuelto y luchado por mí.

"Eras mi marido y te seguía amando; te fui a esperar cada semana durante un año a la misma estación de la que te fuiste; me negué a pensar que simplemente habías muerto... pero al final me resigné, sólo tenía quince años y dos bebés que criar, no podía seguir esperándote.

(El ambiente estaba silencioso y triste. La señora madre se había sentado al otro lado de Kintaro y se miraba las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Mairi le seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. Los otros también lo miraban tensamente, esperando una respuesta. Al fin Kintaro toma aire y apoya su mano en una de las manos de Mairi).

Kintaro: No quise volver porque soy un cobarde, simplemente deserté del ejército. Quería al menos una vez defender el honor de mi padre al luchar por él, a pesar de que nunca quise ser samurái... pero en cuanto llegamos al campo de batalla mi grupo fue emboscado por una fuerza de élite enemiga y masacrado, así que hui antes de que pudieran verme, no fui capaz de enfrentarme a esa nueva realidad.

"Sólo volví cuando se marcharon los enemigos para dejar mis armas y mi armadura familiar, y las manché de sangre de otros, mejor que pensaran que había caído también. Atravesé campos y crucé bosques; cuando llegué al primer pueblo recordé que me contó mi padre sobre la zona en la que estaba... que allí podría refugiarme siempre, que tenía familiares cerca.

(Alguien suelta un bufido. Había sido Gintoki. Kintaro lo mira enfadado y se encara con él).

Kintaro: ¿Disculpa?¿Hay algo que tengas que decir?

(Cuando Gintoki abre la boca para replicar Kagura le clava el codo en la cabeza, que hace que se le vaya hacia la mesa y se lleve las manos ahí quejándose de dolor).

Kagura: (volviendo a su sitio) Gin-chan, ahora no es momento de mostrar nuestros sentimientos, estamos observando.

Shinpachi: Te pedimos perdón, Natsuno-san, nuestro jefe a veces tiene un mal pronto y no sabe guardarse sus opiniones.

Gintoki: (derrotado con un chichón en la cabeza) Está bien, está bien, seguid, no diré ni haré nada más.

Kintaro: (Volviendo a fijar la vista en Mairi) Como iba diciendo, llegué a la falda de la montaña, había una posada y establos, hoy siguen los establos pero la posada se ha modernizado según habilitaban la mansión de abajo para convertirla en el hotel Hoshi.

"Tenía que tomar una decisión sobre mi vida, ya que sabía que si volvía y se enteraba el señor de mi padre, Okamura-san, me obligaría a hacerme el seppuku.

Mairi: Okamura-san cayó en ésa batalla, según dijeron. ¿No estaba en tu grupo?

Kintaro: No, no le vi nunca. Si lo hubiera sabido habría vuelto a Edo. Cuando llegué aquí, a la aldea, me encontré con mi madre (inclina la cabeza hacia la señora mayor). Disculpa que no hable, pero enfermó y como consecuencia enmudeció hace unos años. (En ese momento la señora se levanta, se inclina hacia ellos y se marcha llevándose el juego de té). Y también hermanos y más familia, así que, una vez recuperado, llamé a Edo para ver si merecía la pena correr el riesgo de volver por ti, Mairi.

Mairi: (sonriendo sin alegría) Y por supuesto, llamaste a Michiko en lugar de llamarme a mí.

Kintaro: Sí, y, visto lo visto, ese ha sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida. (Kintaro baja la cabeza y apoya la frente en las manos, suspirando). Ya es tarde para solucionarlo, este es mi hogar y estoy aquí establecido, he hecho una vida nueva, incluso soy padre de algunos niños.

Mairi: (Mira alrededor nerviosa, como si esperase ver a esos niños en cualquier momento). ¿De verdad? Pero si estabas casado conmigo, no te podías casar con otra.

Kintaro: Aquí nadie se casa, Mairi. Las madres tienen sus bebés y no dicen quién es el padre para que los criemos todos, y no hay muchos hombres en edad de procrear (Mira a Mairi con una sonrisa sarcástica). ¿Qué, no te esperabas que en todo este tiempo hubiera hecho algo?

Mairi: (Enrojeciendo y luego molestándose) Creyéndote muerto no, no me lo esperaba, ni me lo planteaba, no obstante viéndote vivo tiene sentido, supongo, pero es muy raro.

Kintaro: ¿Tú no ha rehecho tu vida?

Mairi: ¿Cuándo? Cuando no estaba con los niños estaba trabajando o aprendiendo.

(Kintaro se acerca a la cara de Mairi. Ella enrojece más).

Kintaro: (susurrando. Los otros tres se acercan para escuchar mejor) Aunque éramos muy jóvenes me acuerdo de cómo eras, Mairi, y lo que te gustaba ¿De verdad te has mantenido casta desde que me fui, que no has conocido a otras personas?

(Mairi suelta un "aahhh" con un tono vergonzoso mientras junta los índices y lanza una rápida mirada de soslayo a Gintoki, que retrocede como si le hubiera empujado. Kagura le lanza otra mirada asesina. Kintaro sonríe satisfecho y se aleja de Mairi).

Mairi: No voy a hablar de mis intimidades ni de quién o qué me gusta, eso dejó de ser asunto tuyo hace mucho, así como las tuyas para mí también. (Se recompone un poco y alza la cabeza).

"Y qué, si has tenido otros hijos aquí, al menos de estos serás algo responsable. Tienes suerte de que sea rica, si no te haría pagar las pensiones de dos niños durante trece años, a ciento cincuenta mil yenes al mes... Es una cantidad que no sé ni calcular.

"Creo que nuestro reencuentro debería ir terminando. No quiero que caiga la noche antes de irnos, no podremos ver el camino de vuelta.

Kintaro: ¿Ah, te vas? Yo pensaba que te quedarías al menos a almorzar, nos hemos dejado mucho de que hablar. Si es así como lo deseas te acompañaré al camino.

(Escena: Están cruzando por la plaza por la que entraron. Mairi y Kintaro van delante, murmurando. Kagura los mira con interés).

Kagura: Parece que todo ha salido bien, ¿no? Aunque fue aburrido ha sido muy fácil y a lo mejor hasta volvemos con el matrimonio de Mairi-chan arreglado y puede tener su familia completa.

Shinpachi: ¿No prestabas atención, Kagura-chan? Natsuno-san es feliz aquí, no creo que se quiera ir. ¿Tú que opinas, Gin-san? (Gintoki está mirando hacia ellos, con los ojos en negro y unas rayas cayéndole por la frente). ¿Ya estás haciéndote el extraño?¿Qué puñetas andas pensando?

(Kagura se para de repente y mira a Gintoki, muy enfadada).

Kagura: (murmurando rabiosa) ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Me vas a contar qué le hiciste a Mairi-chan anoche, eh? Si me entero de que la has profanado te mataré.

Gintoki: (Vuelve en sí y se encara con Kagura) ¡Oye, oye! Lo que hiciésemos Mairi y yo no es asunto tuyo, es sólo nuestro, es una mujer adulta y no necesita una renacuaja que defienda su honra. Y en ningún momento la profané, hice todo lo que me pidió y quedó satisfecha.

Kagura (saltando sobre él agresivamente y tirándole al suelo): ¡Desgraciado, yo te mato!

Mairi: ¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (Ella y Kintaro se habían parado y miraban la pelea, Kagura estaba con un pie encima del pecho de Gintoki mientras éste le agarraba las muñecas en puño. Shinpachi se adelanta a la escena inclinándose mucho ante ellos).

Shinpachi: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Mairi-san, Natsuno-san! Es evidente que mis compañeros están asalvajados y no saben comportarse como humanos normales.

Kintaro (mirando con cierta indiferencia): Ptsé... Como si me importase (Se vuelve hacia Mairi). Querría hablar contigo unas últimas cosas antes de que te marches.

Mairi: Sí, yo también tengo unos últimos trámites pendientes contigo.

(Se apartan hacia un jardín a unos diez metros. Los de la Yorozuya los observan a la distancia. Kintaro habla moviendo los brazos, Mairi asiente y saca unos papeles de su bolso con una pluma. Kintaro va firmando cada hoja y al final se los devuelve a ella. Mairi saca del bolso una cámara de fotos y le hace una foto de la cara, luego la guarda y le ofrece la mano, se la estrecha pero la atrae hacia él y se dan un abrazo de unos segundos. Vuelven con el resto del grupo).

Kintaro: Aquí nos despedimos. Mairi, nos veremos pronto, tengo que ir a Edo a visitar la tumba de mi madre y hacer papeleo. Cuando vaya te avisaré y así conozco a los niños (Kintaro sonríe con cierta tristeza. Le tiende una pequeña bolsa de papel que tenía guardada).

"No sé si es pedirte mucho, pero me gustaría que dejaras esta planta allí, en la tumba de Michiko, le gustaban mucho. (Mairi pone cara de fastidio, pero asiente y la guarda en el bolso).

"Ten un buen regreso. ¡Hasta pronto! (Desde el punto de vista de Mairi se sobrepone sobre Kintaro una imagen de él joven, vestido de samurái, mientras mueve la mano y se da la vuelta. Cuando vuelve el enfoque hacia Mairi también se sobrepone en ella una imagen de ella joven, con el pelo corto y llevando un kimono mientras alza la mano).

Fin del quinto acto


End file.
